My coach, my whore
by flameretardant
Summary: Highschool student Matt fell for his PE coach Tai when Tai was 24 & Matt was 17. But his advances were rejected. Now 7yrs later, Matt is a famous rock-star & Tai has been fired from his coaching job and forced to sell himself for money. What happens when Matt is the one to buy him?... Yamachi


**FIC SUMMARY:**

Matt is a bad-boy musician highschool student (17yrs old) and Tai his gym teacher(24yrs old). Matt is very much attracted to Tai - but he didn't want to act on those feelings because Matt has never felt that possessive about anyone else. On the last day of school, Matt corners Tai in the locker room - maybe Matt will try to kiss Tai.

Fast forward 7yrs later. Matt (24yrs old) is a very successful rock-star worth several hundred million. He is still the man-slut he was back in highschool and likes to fuck anything that walks on 2 legs.

Tai (31yrs old) is down on his luck - he was fired from his job as a gym teacher because of budget cuts at the school. His younger sister lives with him but neither of them have jobs and they are going to be kicked out of their apartment because they can't pay rent. And to top off Tai's misery, his girlfriend dumps him because he's now dirt poor.

Tai decides to join an escort service - but the owner asks him some very strange questions. Has he ever been with another man? Tai hasn't (although he does have a flash-back to Matt). The owner tells Tai that she runs another business - a brothel where he can sell his virginity and get the most buck for the bang (pun intended). Tai reluctantly agrees.

Matt's manager is a desperate hound-dog and drags Matt along to a brothel - Matt doesn't need to go 'cus he's a hot rock-star and women throw their panties at him all the time. But just so happens: Tai's virginity-auction is on that day. Matt sees Tai - immediately recognizes him. Bids and wins him - and Matt makes a deal with the brothel owner. He will be Tai's exclusive client for a year (ie: no one else is allowed to touch Tai until Matt is tired of him).

Tai agrees - but at the condition that he gets to keep his sister as his maid. It's going to cost Matt extra - which Matt agrees to shell out. Then it's on with the fun-times...

**Hi guys! This fic started out as an RP between myself & a partner named KIRA. KIRA's writing is really good & she made me want to write better as well!**

**Originally, our characters were Iason Mink & Riki Katsu. **

**KIRA – wrote as Tai**

**Flame_retardant – wrote as Matt **

**December 18, 2011, 06:30:48 PM**

"Well it's better than the last roach-infested whore-house you dragged me to, you sick desperate bastard," Matt drawled as he turned to Pete Winesberg, his manager of 4yrs. Matt's thin upper lip curled in ambivalence as he looked around the well-kept brothel. They were standing by the brightly lit entrance right now - but close by there was a long bar where two young, pretty, blond female prostitutes were seated. They giggled as they caught his eye and winked. Matt ignored them and continued his perusal of his surroundings. The wood floors were accented by wood chairs covered with understated, serviceable leather cushions. _No big couches. They didn't use much fabric in here. Must be easier to keep stuff clean this way,_ he decided. A large, well-kept pool-table took up a big chunk of the center. On the opposite wall, there was another doorway obscured by bamboo curtains. All in all, it might not have been the fanciest of places but it was in the upper range for a brothel. Especially by Pete's standards.

"What do you want me to tell Katrina, your _wife_, the next time I see her?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes as Pete salivated over the two blondes as they started loudly french-kissing at the bar. Their looks fit in with the decor fairly well - in short, white dresses that suggested without being overtly vulgar. Then one girl pushed her companion's dress over her shoulders, revealing a soft, pale plump breast. Matt had to laugh - they might be dressed like someone's slutty little sister but these girls were seasoned whores and they behaved like it.

Pete turned his attention to the younger man, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "Why do you need to tell my wife anything? The prude act just doesn't suit you, buddy - you get it on with just about every little teeny-bopper slut who come knocking on your change-room door after the concerts. So what the hell you complaining about?" Then Pete had nothing more to say to Matt as the girls slipped off their chairs and started approaching the two men, a practiced come-hither look in their eyes.

"I guess I should just be happy you're not dumpster-diving this time," Matt muttered.

The girls giggled as they heard Matt's comment. "Why, gentlemen - if you're worried about the quality of goods and services here," the younger looking of the two started as she ran one well-manicured hand down Matt's arm, "You'll only find the finest of women at this establishment. And we're sure to take good care of ourselves. I'm Mei and my friend here is Aura."

Aura was obviously older and a little less coy. "We test ourselves every month - we're very strict about condom use," her pale-blue eyes were fixed on Matt. Then, as if she couldn't help it, her voice dropped a little lower. "Although... for you, I might just make an exception," she murmured, staring appreciatively at his 6'2 athletic frame. Her companion glared at her, the two blond girls obviously vying for Matt's attention.

"Say... you look an awful lot like that musician Matt Ishida," Mei said curiously, peering up at him to get a closer look. Matt was glad now for the large dark sunglasses and the baseball cap that covered most of his classically handsome face.

"Ehem," Pete cleared his throat loudly, hoping to at once distract the women from discovering that it was the famous musician and to direct more of their attention back onto himself. "He's taken, ladies. And he's not much fun so he's not gonna join in either. But I'm all yours," he said, extending both his arms out to them.

The two girls looked visibly annoyed. "Is that true?" They asked, their faces crumpled in disappointment. "You're not gonna play with us? Either of us?" Mei asked for clarification, gripping Matt's arm a little tighter.

"I'm afraid not ladies," Matt said. "But my friend Petey here is plenty to take care of you both," he said, extracting his arm from Mei's grip and moving away from them. The girls let out simultaneously disappointed sighs but let Matt go without more of a fight - after all, they were whores and he wasn't going to pay. Instead, they turned their charms onto Pete.

-  
Matt left the trio and started heading towards the bamboo curtains. There was not much else to do and Pete would be a few hours before he was finished. Not that Matt planned on sticking around that long - he wasn't the type who paid for sex. And why would he? Women threw themselves at his feet in droves. It'd been like that even before he achieved major world-wide rock-star fame. No one had ever denied him.

_You know that's a lie._.. some deep corner of his mind snickered. A pair of large chocolate eyes set in a dark, delicate face flashed before his eyes. _He denied you - and you haven't been able to forget him in 7yrs..._ the annoying voice continued.

Matt's memories inadvertently flashed back to his high-school days. He was a 17yrs old Adonis, the top-ranking student in the entire school district and a gifted athlete; by that time, his musical ability had also become apparent and he had signed onto Epic Records. Girls cried for his attention, guys wanted to be in his inner circle, adults were charmed by him. Matt's talents were only matched by his ego; he knew what effect he had on other people and he milked it to his heart's content. His life was perfect.

Then one day, Mr. Takafumi - his 55yr-old gym teacher - had been caught canoodling in the utility closet with one of the cheerleaders. The next morning, Matt walked into the gym at 6AM as usual to practice his dribbling.

The new gym teacher looked young; he was athletic but slender and about average height at 5'9. Matt first assumed that he was one of the students - the guy was setting up the gym for rock-climbing practice and he hadn't noticed Matt straight away because his back was turned to the entrance. Then he turned around, and somehow Matt's world turned upside down.

7yrs later, Matt still didn't know what exactly it was about Tai that struck such a deep chord inside him that morning. _And I don't want to think about it now either_, Matt decided, firmly shaking the thoughts out of his head. He'd waste a few minutes exploring the whore house, and if nothing caught his eyes, he'd leave. Let Pete find his own transportation back to their hotel.

He walked through the bamboo curtains and into the second room. It was larger than the first room but decorated tastefully, with a podium at the front. A dozen men were milling, staring at the door on the left of the podium.

"They're so late today," Matt heard one portly older gentleman tell another.

"Yes - but the virgins going on sale are going to be worth it. Sora promised me she's got a Celtic redhead with blue eyes. A real fire-engine redhead - where the curtains match the drapes. Just barely 16yrs old too," the man's practically leered as he spoke.

"Well - Sora's got something a little different for me too," the first gentleman replied. "I asked her to find me a boy, not a girly-boy, but one of the jock-types - wanted to try a little experimentation. She said she's found something I might like," he looked a little unsure of his request.

Matt snorted in disgust, moving away to take one of the empty chairs in the room. But the conversation had told him enough to know that he wanted to stick around and watch. Ofcourse he didn't intend to buy - but this would be fairly entertaining to watch.

-  
There was a lot of nervous excitement in the small room through the door on the left of the podium. The three girls in the room - a blond, a redhead, and a Persian brunette, were chattering excitedly amongst themselves, waiting for the auction to start just as impatiently as the men outside (if with a bit more trepidation). That wasn't unexpected. Sora never took on a whore who wasn't willing.

Well... not usually anyway.

She glanced at the only man in the room, standing a little apart from everyone else. She had dressed him in a pure white short kimono with a red obi, like her other virgins. He was obviously older than the three young girls - but still lovely enough to be enticing. Still, she wouldn't have him as one of the virgins at her regular auctions; she picked him out specifically because one of her regular clients asked for his type. Now she wasn't sure she made the right decision.

She approached him slowly when the auctioneer outside called the blond virgin out and the auction started. "Hey Tai, are you ok?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and soothing. "This will be worth it - you will make more money from this one job than you would in a month from working as an escort," she whispered.

**January 04, 2012, 01:53:45 PM**

The question he'd been asked, still lingered in his mind as he thought about what the woman had asked him earlier on. _"Have you ever been with a man before?"_ Despite himself, he couldn't help but remember that moment back in the past when his student had cornered him in the locker room and kissed him rather unexpectedly. A shiver ran down his spine and he shook his head, causing strands of dark hair to fall into his face. He still didn't know why he was doing this but if it meant money in his hand by the end of the week, it would be worth it. Tai didn't have much of a choice.

He wondered if being penetrated would hurt or if it would be just like any other fuck he'd had in his life. Then again, he'd never been on the bottom before, having always been in control whenever he decided to bed someone. This would be different and he knew it but that didn't make things any easier. Tai looked down at the clothing he was wearing and let his fingers run down the white material a bit nervously. He would have preferred a slightly longer length kimono but at least the outfit was held together by a slender red obi. That was something at least and made things easier.

"Yes, I'm fine." He managed to get out, not wanting anyone to encourage him to go through with it because he already knew what he needed to do and intended to see it through. Once he made a decision he stuck to it, no matter what sort of obstacles might get in his way. Tai could already hear the chatter coming from behind the closed door that led out onto the stage. He tried to calm his heart which had suddenly decided to start pounding out of nowhere. "I just have to go out on stage and then I'll get bid on, right?" Tai asked, the question being rhetorical but it made him feel better.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said and steeled himself as the blond was led back in, having been purchased by someone out in the audience. Sora had told him earlier that he would go right after that particular female and he was actually somewhat glad for that. It meant he could get this over with quickly and then hopefully get on with his life. But when he stepped out onto the stage, he was blinded for a brief moment. Tai raised a hand to shield his eyes and blinked at the unexpected brightness of the lights. However, his vision adjusted within a few seconds and soon he could see once more.

Maybe no one would want him, he thought suddenly and had mixed feelings about that. Part of him would feel relieved since he really didn't want to give his male virginity to someone of the same sex. But the other part of him knew if he didn't get chosen here it would be impossible to make his rent and other bills on time. So, selling himself was a necessity and if he hadn't run into Sora, his life would have been so much worse. And then, there was his sister to think about. He had always looked after Kari and couldn't let her live on the streets, even if it was only for a short period of time.

Tai Kamiya was a winner and he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by, even if he had to sacrifice his pride for now. He wouldn't let Kari suffer because of him. So, he squared his shoulders and lifted his head, forcing a smile to his face. Tilting his head in a rather attractive manner, the brunette looked out at the audience through lowered eyelashes, attempting to appeal to those down below. Surely he could attract the attention of someone down below and if he got lucky maybe a woman would even buy him which he would much prefer. But he wasn't holding out hope for that.

**January 10, 2012, 05:37:43 PM**

The brothel Madam had pretty decent taste, Matt noted with cool, blue, disinterested eyes. The first woman - girl really - was the conventionally attractive sort and obviously very young. She came out shyly at first but soon transformed from teetering teenagers into seductive vixen in front of her audience. She cooed and beckoned, blinking their heavily made-up eyes at the men bidding for her virginity. Obviously practiced. Matt decided she must be a virgin in only the strictest definition of the word.

Back inside the holding room, Sora was juggling her very enthusiastic girls with the decidedly less-excited Tai. She really was beginning to wonder if she'd made a bad judgement call by agreeing to sell him here. Sora's Tea-room was renowned for very-young, very-exuberant talent. Tai was neither. But Mark Martin was one of her most loyal customers and he adamantly asked for an athletic male who would 'be a challenge'. Sora glanced out of her eye at Tai slumped against the wall. He was definitely going to be a challenge.

Sora was pleased with how well the blonde did - not that it was any surprise. Blondes were always her most popular talent. She was much more concerned about the next talent up for auction. Heaven only knew how Tai would do. "You're up," she told him. But he seemed totally unaware of her, his back almost impossibly straight as he stepped out as if going into battle.

-  
Outside, Matt was shocked into silence as he stared at the man standing at the podium. Big dark eyes slightly obstructed by shaggy, brown hair. Dark skin that looked just slightly flushed. Those slim brown legs, the curved hips, the slender waist... It _couldn't_ be? Could it? It was too dark in the room and he couldn't believe his eyes... He willed for the brunette to glance in his direction so he could have a better look at his face. The man was trying to play a coquette, lifting his head and flirting with the crowds - but he couldn't match the blonde woman's fluid movements.

The auctioneer introduced the brunette, although ofcourse no name was given. "We got something a little different here for you folks. This one's a real live-wire, gentlemen," the auctioneer grinned. "He likes to play with balls all day, everyday," he turned and winked at the brunette. "Don't you sweetheart? So he'll be sure to give you guys a real work-out all night long," he finished with a laugh. "So how about we start the bidding at $1000. Anyone have $1000 for a hard-working athlete like this?" He asked.

The bidding started, although not too many of the patrons looked particularly interested - the middle-aged salaryman from earlier who mentioned he wanted to try something different was the first to raise up his hand though he only bid the bare minimum.

Matt shifted closer towards the stage, wanting desperately to see if the brunette really was who he appeared to be.

**January 10, 2012, 06:48:44 PM**

Of course he didn't attract as much attention as the blond female had earlier but he hadn't expected to. Tai was older than her by quite a few years and happened to be a man as well, thus making it more difficult to find people interested. He also wasn't a sexy hunk either which might have made a difference. But at least he was somewhat attractive and that might work to his advantage. Tai could feel his cheeks heat up when the auctioneer spoke and embarrassed, he turned his head to the side. He hadn't expected to have the man tease him out here, had he done that to the girl?

Because of his nervous state, he didn't see Matt down below who had pushed his way through the crowd to get close to him. On the other hand, Matt could now see most of Tai's face from where he was currently situated. Tai's dark eyes widened when he saw a middle-aged man bid on him and hoped he wouldn't be the only one. Seriously, how could he give himself to that man? The brunette had absolutely no sexual interest in him at all nor could he even fake that interest which could be bad. Tai felt his heart rate speed up as his chocolate eyes raced over the sea of people down below.

_Someone else please pick me up!_ His inner voice screamed as Tai tried not to panic which was quite difficult to do. If no one did and he was sold to that man, he wasn't sure if he could stomach being with him. Yes, he might lose the money but - his mind came to a rushing halt as he remembered Kari. He was doing this for his sister and if he ruined this she would suffer because of his inability to commit to the auction. Tai had known earlier that he had no control over who bought him and had accepted it. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down as best he could and waited for time to end.

There was nothing he could do if no one else was interested in him. Tai didn't know any other ways to appeal to the audience down below other than what he had already done. If that blond was the one who bought him, he would do his best to please him in order to secure the money that would support him and his sister for another few months. After that, he'd have to see what he could do to get further cash, perhaps he could sell himself to a whorehouse. That was a good way to make large amounts of money and safer than selling himself on the streets. Kari wouldn't like the latter and he sighed.

**January 10, 2012, 07:42:41 PM**

Matt's breath caught in his throat as the brunette finally tilted his face up to the light, exposing his features in the dim light. Tai Kamiya... Obviously older now than when Matt had first laid eyes on him. But no less enticing to the musician with those soft eyes, delicate features, and lithe frame. He swallowed hard, trying to ease the lump out of his throat as he stood below the podium almost in a stupor as he tried to process what he was seeing.

His very straight highschool coach... who he had fantasized about debauching in a countless number of ways... selling his virginity in a whore-house... This had to be another dream.

There was a slight murmur going through the crowds. Most of the customers were here for nubile, young girls; they really weren't interested in taking a full-grown adult male to their beds. The auctioneer looked around, encouraging the audience to bid more. "Come on gentlemen - why don't you try sampling something a little different this time, eh?" He asked. But the only response was a slight shift through the crowds before someone called out: "Bring out the girls!"

The auctioneer sighed. "Going once $1000," he looked around again. No response. "Going twice." Still no response. "Going thri-,"

Matt finally woke up out of the daze. What was the auctioneer saying...? He quickly realized the auction was about to end and he would lose Tai Kamiya... No! That wouldn't do at all!

"TWENTY-THOUSAND," he called out, loud and clear, his head turned up as he kept his eyes locked on that beautiful face that had tormented him for so many years. The rest of the audience gasped and turned to see who would bid such an amount - though the blond had earned double that figure, there had been a fierce bidding war for her. Who would pay so much for a male? But Matt paid them no attention, focused only on Tai as if nothing else existed in the world.

**January 10, 2012, 08:16:44 PM**

One thousand dollars wasn't a lot of money and he wondered if he would get to keep the entire amount. Tai hadn't actually asked that and wished he had thought to mention that particular concern. The auction seemed as if it was about to end and he wanted time to speed up so he could get out of the spotlight as fast as possible. No one here really wanted him, that much was obvious from the low price he'd managed to drag up from that blond. But he supposed it was lucky he had gotten anyone to bid on him at all and resolved to be thankful. However, then something unexpected happened.

Someone called out another bid and this one was extremely high and for a moment he thought there was something wrong with his ears. Surely he hadn't just heard a twenty thousand dollar bid, right? But judging from the way the audience was murmuring and turning around in their positions, it seemed it really had happened. Tai felt his heart jump at the thought of getting all that money. Maybe god was smiling down on him tonight and the brunette could feel hope revived in his chest. But who on earth would pay so much for him? That voice hadn't been the same as the one who had bid earlier.

He looked out across the vast sea of faces but couldn't pick out anyone in particular. The voice had seemed to come from close by though which meant the man had to be somewhere in the first two rows. Tai shielded his eyes from the bright light and let his eyes flicker over the men and women gathered down below. For a few seconds he didn't see anyone looking at him as if they had just bid an outrageous amount for someone like him. There were expressions of shock, confusion and downright disgust but nothing that might imply they had just bid on him. Who the hell had it been?

And then, he saw Matt as the blond continued to stare up at him from down below and Tai's chocolate eyes alighted on the other male. Those eyes seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite place why, perhaps he'd seen him in passing on the streets. But at least he wasn't middle-aged and was decent in the looks department. Tai wouldn't mind giving away his purity to this man and was glad he wouldn't be taken off by that other blond. Maybe he was getting a break for once in his life. The auctioneer looked around for someone else to top the high bid he'd just gotten from the blond.

But of course, no one else tried bidding higher and just like that Tai's virginity was sold to Matt and he was escorted back off the stage by the auctioneer. Back in the room, Tai looked over at Sora and swallowed hard. "I wanted to ask you, do I get the entire amount I was sold for or do you keep some of it for the brothel too? And when should I expect to get the money?" This was important to him since he had bills and rent to pay which had a deadline. He needed to pay it on time or else all this would have been for nothing and Tai hoped the brothel would understand his situation.

**January 10, 2012, 08:46:03 PM**

Matt watched Tai's face carefully - wondering whether he would see the flicker of recognition in those beautiful wide eyes. But there was nothing - except perhaps the slightest hint of relief. Did that mean the brunette was pleased Matt had bought him? He supposed he was a better choice than most of the balding, portly older men at the auction. But he had hoped for more.

He didn't have any more time to mull over the topic as Tai was led away back inside. Then a man dressed in a black and white waiter's uniform was ushering him away from the main auction hall and towards a small, but elegant waiting room in the back. Matt was given instructions to wait there until his virgin was prepared for him.

-  
Sora was rather pleased and surprised at how Tai had done. Then the brunette asked some very legitimate questions. "You'll be paid as soon as the customer has finished with you. The brothel will keep 40% of your earnings from the auction," she informed him. "It was stipulated in the contract - but I promise, even with 60%, you've done far, far better here than you could expect to do as an Escort. From the beginning, I was quite worried that only Mark Martin would bid on you - and not very much either. We're not a specialty brothel and the few times I've sold boys, the very young ones tend to do well. You're the highest male-virgin I've sold to date." He seemed relatively good spirits for the ordeal he had gone through.

But then... the real test was about to come...

The blondes from the entrance sitting room, Aura and Mei, approached Sora and Tai. "Is he ready, Sora?" She asked.

"Yes - take him upstairs," Sora said. "Follow these girls. They will take you to your room - you will be given a half hour to prepare yourself. Then the man who bought you will be shown to your chambers. After that...," she trailed off. "Well... I suspect you won't have to do much. You've done extremely well Tai," she said, and then dismissed the three of them.

**January 11, 2012, 04:30:33 PM**

Of course, the contract had informed him of such things but Tai hadn't been paying too much attention back then. He'd been reminiscing about the only time a person of the same sex had kissed him before, all due to that unexpected question. The brunette cleared his throat and nodded as he listened to Sora explain how things were going to work out and how pleased she had been. "I'm just glad someone paid something for me." Tai said with a slight smile, glad for any amount of cash that might come his way. Hell, even if it had only been the thousand bucks, it would have let them at least eat.

He looked over at Sora when the woman instructed him to follow the girls up to his room and moved after them a bit nervously. The weight of what he was about to do returned with a vengeance as his imaginative mind started to anticipate what would happen soon. Once he had reached the room in question, Tai looked around at the interior and saw that there wasn't much around. There was a bed, a rather large one, and two chairs off to the side, located near a dresser which was filled with sex toys although Tai didn't know that. Some men had specific needs and wants when it came to sex.

A walk in closet was located off to the right filled with sexy and revealing outfits and a full length mirror had been placed directly across from the foot of the bed in case clients wanted to make use of it. Tai went to the closet and looked through the clothing, hoping to find something less revealing than the short, white kimono he currently wore. But unfortunately, all the outfits he found were even more revealing and he made a face, sliding the door of the closet closed. He would have to make do with this and Tai chewed on his bottom lip, forcing himself to relax and remain calm.

Time passed by excruciatingly slow and Tai could feel his heart beating faster as he realized the man who had bought his purity would be coming along shortly. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to gather himself together. How should he act? Tai wasn't good at seducing anyone or rather he'd never had the opportunity to do so nor had he ever wanted to engage in such an action. But then, did it really matter now? The man had already bought him, he couldn't get a refund now, right? So all that remained was for the buyer to take what he had purchased and then Tai could finally leave the room.

**March 05, 2012, 07:11:20 PM**

The elaborate bronze clock on the wall read 6:33. But that couldn't be right, could it? Had it only been thirty-four minutes since he'd bid on _Tai Kamiya's virginity_? The wait had seemed like _forever_. But now, the trifling matter of the $20,000 had been squared away and he was being led through functional, understated hallways. The brothel was quite large, even larger than the exterior implied.

His guide, a young brunette dressed in more slutty white clothing, stopped in front of one of the doors. She turned to him, her dark eyes flashing against her very pale skin as she studied him. "This is it. This hallway is for the temporary talent - those not beautiful enough to become permanent members of the brothel. If you want to have a really good time, you'll come by to the left wing of the house. That's where Sora's most-popular talents live...," she flashed him a seductive smile and then leaned in close. "Incidentally, I have one of the largest rooms there," she whispered, leaning in close and pressing her soft womanly curves against him.

Matt decided to play along, although he was decidedly bored with this whore and her antics. "Another time, perhaps," he smiled back languidly as he caressed one of her plump breasts through her dress and then pushed her body away gently.

The girl took the hint and walked away; she was a bit disappointed that he hadn't abandoned his purchase for her the instant she offered herself. But then again, rumor was he'd shelled out $20,000 for the old man in that room. Must be some weird fetish, she decided as she headed for the front room to try to wrangle up another customer.

Matt's hands were nearly shaking in desire as he took a few agonizing seconds to calm himself down. He was already painfully hard, and the last thing he wanted to do was rush in there and force Tai down. No, he'd decided in those excruciating thirty-four minutes that he would try to seduce Tai. Gently introduce him to the pleasures of giving himself to another man. His mind was running a mile a minute, a thousand images of debauched, delectable Tai flashing in front of his eyes.

He marveled at his own self-control when he was able to casually open the door, like it was just any door that he was opening. Like the hallway, the room was modern and spartan; it had it's own private balcony and a bathtub in one corner. But Matt hardly noticed that as his eyes were immediately drawn to the slender figure standing in the middle.

Tai.

Matt pulled the dark aviator sunglasses off as he continued to stare.

Tai was the only pop of color in the entire room. He was dressed in the same short virgin-white kimono he'd been wearing earlier. Matt didn't try to decipher the emotions on that beautiful face as he stared into dark brown eyes, his heart beating wildly in his throat. _Get a grip you moron! _a furious part of him yelled. _You're a world-famous rock-star - don't act like a love-struck teenager!_

Matt quickly pulled the doe-eyed idiot look off his face. "Hello sensei," he said, slowly starting to close the distance in between them as he took long, languid strides toward the man he had wanted for seven years.

**March 10, 2012, 11:59:48 PM**

God it felt like an eternity to him, sitting there on the bed and waiting for the man who had purchased his virginity to come claim his prize. What the hell was he doing with himself? He wasn't gay and he certainly wasn't interested in taking it up the ass from another guy but here he was, not fighting it. Tai didn't know what he was thinking.

How could he have resorted to such measures? The brunette's heart pounded wildly as he tried to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was to hyperventilate and end up making the customer mad because he'd passed out directly after the auction. He stood up and began to pace around the room and that was when he heard the door finally open.

Tai turned his head and let his chocolate eyes alight on Matt and once more there was a flicker of recognition in them. He was certain he had seen him before but the full answer still eluded him, that is up until Matt's lips parted and he spoke to him. Those words, that tone of voice, the face, it all came rushing back to him within a second.

The brunette's own lips parted in surprise and slight shock. "I-Matt? Is that you?" He exclaimed, almost breathlessly and as Matt started to close the distance between them, Tai took an involuntary step backward. Memories came rushing back and he was once more alone in that damned locker room with Matt advancing on him just like he was right now.

Part of him longed for that to happen again while the saner part of him wanted to avoid it like the plague. If he wanted it to happen, didn't that mean he was gay or at least possessed some sort of attraction towards the boy? No, scratch that, the boy was now a man and Tai couldn't help but let his eyes flicker over Matt's body, admiring.

He had to admit, his former student had grown up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his heart pounding even more than before if that was even possible. Tai would never have expected a former student of his to be caught purchasing a virgin in a whorehouse like this. He moistened his lips with his tongue and swallowed hard, butterflies in his stomach.

The back of his calves hit the bed in the room a moment later and he let out an exclamation of surprise. Unable to catch himself, Tai fell onto the bed, his legs flying up into the air briefly as he lost his balance. He instantly shot back up, his cheeks flushed now in embarrassment as he cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously.

"Uh, would you like to take a seat?" Tai asked, gesturing at one of the nearby chairs. Being too close to Matt was not a good idea, his feelings and heart were all in a flutter and he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do. But he did know he didn't want Matt seeing him in this state, even if the other male had indeed bought him back there.

**Now unfortunately, I have a bad habit of abandoning my RP-partners for ages at a time & they understandably tend to not like me very much afterwards. ****I emailed KIRA the other day & asked her whether she'd like to take up writing with me again & she hasn't replied yet. If she does, awesome! If she doesn't, I hope you guys enjoyed this incomplete little snippet. **

Please R&R!

Currently, I haven't told her this fic is up on . I'm a bad person.


End file.
